This invention relates generally to tambourines, and more particularly to supporting of tambourines in relatively different positions to be struck as by a drumstick.
A tambourine typically comprises:
a) a frame extending at least in part along an extended path,
b) multiple jingles-carried by the frame at selected locations along said path.
There is need for means carried by the frame to connect the frame to support structure selectively in each of at least two different positions, whereby the tambourine can be most easily struck as by a drumstick, used by a drummer. The position of the drummer relates to the tambourine to be played, can then be varied in accordance with drumming demands.